


El Cisne Que Se Enamoro De La Luna [Piloto]

by KingSaturnz



Series: Pilots for Fic Ideas / Pilotos para ideas de fanfics [1]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angel Wings, Angst with a Happy Ending, Español | Spanish, Human Experimentation, M/M, One-Shot, Slow Burn, este si como shingaos no, esto estaba guardado en mi carpeta, los fanfics tienen piloto?, no se que es esto la verdad, pilot, si recibe atencion tal vez amplie el concepto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingSaturnz/pseuds/KingSaturnz
Summary: Kaworu Nagisa tuvo la mala suerte de ser el segundo mensajero para los humanos. Ilusamente, creyeron que los humanos volverían a recibir a Dios con los abrazos abiertos pero no fue así. Rechazaron a su propio padre e experimentaron en uno de sus hijos para obtener el deseo de la inmortalidad. Una noche, Kaworu logra escapar con heridas graves y es encontrado por Shinji Ikari, un simple mortal con hermosos ojos.
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Series: Pilots for Fic Ideas / Pilotos para ideas de fanfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906534
Kudos: 5





	El Cisne Que Se Enamoro De La Luna [Piloto]

**Author's Note:**

> **Que rollo gente, esto pues la verdad no se ni que era. Lo tenia guardado en mi carpeta jaja. Según es un prologo, pero lo escribí el año pasado y aunque me gusto el concepto no se si expandirlo y pues darle un mejor inicio.**

_ Había una vez, un cisne tan hermoso y elegante que danzaba en aquel lago bajo las estrellas.  _

—Necesitamos que cumplas con tu misión, de otra forma tendremos que deshacernos de tí.— Él hombre con traje le dijo con un tono estricto y enojado. El albino alzó la mirada, sus ojos rojos como el rubí lo miraban con desprecio.

—Adelante,— dijo el albino. —Deshazte de mí, es mejor que estar aquí.

Uno de los guardias chasqueo la lengua. —¡Muchacho insolente! Aprende tu lugar.

_ A veces era visto por otros y los demás se burlaban de él por envidia, pero el cisne se mantuvo firme. Aunque, había noches donde miraba a las estrellas con lágrimas en los ojos. _

El albino miraba el cielo oscuro y con pocas estrellas con resentimiento. Si tan solo fuera libre como un pájaro… 

—Tal vez en mi próxima vida,— se dijo el albino mientras estiraba la mano hacia el cielo. Las heridas en su cuerpo eran graves y tarde o temprano moriría. La muerte no le molestaba al albino, es más, la aceptaría con los brazos abiertos.

_ Una noche, la luna en todo su esplendor bajo del cielo para secar las lágrimas del cisne y le dijo: —No llores, por favor, a mi me encantan tus bailes y me entristece verte así. _

—¿Estas bien?— el albino parpadeo al ver a un muchacho castaño con los ojos azules. —¿¡Eh!? ¡Estás sangrando!— Aquel muchacho no tardó en romper parte de su camisa para detener el sangrado en su brazo. —¡Hospital! ¡Necesitas ir a un hospital!

—¿Por… qué?

El muchacho detuvo sus acciones un momento. Aquellos ojos azules lo miraban con preocupación, como si el albino fuera alguien digno de ser salvado. —¿¡Cómo que porqué!? ¡Por qué necesitas ayuda!

—¿Por… qué?

El muchacho soltó un pequeño alarido. —¡No hay tiempo para explicarte!— el muchacho con cuidado lo agarró del brazo y lo puso alrededor de su hombro. A duras penas el muchacho pudo ponerlo de pie y con ojos llorosos empezó a caminar.

_ Después de aquella visita, el cisne bailaba a pesar de la injusta burla. Ponía todo su corazón y alma en sus bailes, pues la única audiencia que tenía lo miraba cada noche y lo felicitaba. Al principio el cisne no sabía que aquel sentimiento cálido en su corazón era amor… _

—¡El doctor dijo que pronto podrás salir! ¿No estás emocionado,  **Nagisa-kun** ?

Kaworu sonrió ampliamente y puso una mano en la cabeza del castaño al mismo tiempo que le revolvía el cabello con cariño. —Si, espero y cumplas tu promesa,  **Shinji-kun**

Shinji rio levemente. —¡Por supuesto!

_ Sin embargo, aquel amor no duraría por siempre.  _


End file.
